I'm Sorry, Doctor Who?
by writersoftheuniverse
Summary: Kiara Averill had the same old boring life. Get dressed, somehow get money, go shopping when she had any, the same old, boring routine. Then she meets someone calling himself The Doctor and gets herself into the adventure of a life time. OC/OC 9/Rose. Nothing non-canon. Follows Series One. Starts just before 'Rose'. T because of normal Doctor Who stuff and Jack Harkness.
1. The Wo'yoeth

**Do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

This is the story of how my life changed. Whether it was for the better or for the worse? That could be debated upon, depending on who you asked. It is the story of how I met the Doctor. In my opinion, it saved from a life of boringness. I think I should start the day I met The Doctor.

I woke up to sound of my alarm. Who's idea was that? Oh wait, mine. I think I've got something today.

Work?_ No, you were fired._

Family or friend's birthday? _Nope, December, no one's birthday._

New Episode of show?_ Nope, all of them are on hiatus._

Forgot that I had the alarm set? _Probably._

So, I got up, put my long blonde hair in a ponytail, put on a t-shirt and some sweats, and went out for a walk. Mom always said I should get more physical exercise. _Wii Sports doesn't count, _I remember her saying. Same old boring routine. Nothing exciting. I would get, spend most of my time marathoning TV shows. Maybe visit my boyfriend, Peter Dyer. In my opinion, it's a miracle I actually have a boyfriend. Like, I've made a list of all the like-able and unlikeable things about me. I think you can guess which was greater.

So back to the story, I was walking to now that I think about it. I heard a wheezing noise, that reminded me of when I was little and was having an asthma attack. Well not exactly, but it was close enough. So I did what any normal person wouldn't do, I followed the noise. It lead to a wouldn't police box.

"Well _that _was anti-climatic" I mumbled, disappointed that it wasn't something cooler. But I was taken out of my disappointment when a man with short hair, big ears and nose, and a leather jacket.

He didn't seem to notice me so I said, louder than necessary, probably, and asked, "Why the hell were you in that wooden box?"

He ignored my question, which I would find out later, was much more common than it should have been, and asked, "What year is it?"

I thought to myself, _He's either mad or a guy pretending to be a time-traveler. _I decided to humor him and say, "2015".

"Ah, perfect," he said to himself. He walked away, without any sort of explanation.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Who are you?"

He turned around and said, "The Doctor."

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, Doctor _Who?"_

"Just the Doctor." He chuckled, as if he was used to that question. _This guy really is mad._

He walked off, and I followed him, holding some sort of thing, that was blue on the end.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver, now tell me Miss-?"

"Oh, my bad. Kiara. Kiara Averill."

"Averill, have you seen any strange things happening? Like sightings of things that shouldn't exists, or mysterious deaths that have no explanation?"

"Well there has been the murder of Samuel Gwenyth..." I trailed off.

"And?" he asked.

"The police just said that he was decapitated" He had this look on him, like those were the exact words he wanted to hear, "But it wasn't done with any weapon that is known, and looks like the body just went missing," I finished. "But wait? Why do you care? Are you with the police or something?" He didn't look like the police, but, who else would be asking about murders, except murderers and psychopaths? I was really hoping the man I was walking with, alone, wasn't a murderer or a psychopath.

"No, just interested. Now go."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, shocked that he was just going leave me with all those questions.

He didn't respond and walked off.

* * *

"You're getting to obsessed with this Doctor guy, leave it alone," Peter, my boyfriend who was briefly mentioned, told me. Peter had shaggy brown hair, and lovely brown eyes that made me think of hot chocolate. He could be arrogant sometimes, yes, but he was one of the loyal people you will ever meet. If he likes you, he will never betray you, protect you etc. Can get annoying, yes, but sometimes it's just plain adorable. We were both re-watching _Elementary_ on the couch, with me snuggled up against him. I had lost a bit of sleep the night before, wondering who The Doctor was, and whether he was a psychopath, or something different.

"I would if I could Peter," I sighed. All of a sudden, I saw a strange flash of light outside. Good thing it was 10:00 PM, or I wouldn't have been able to see the Oh-so-mysterious flash of light. All my instincts said, _No! Don't!_ _You're like a white person in a horror movie!_

"Hold on Peter, I just need to..." he would never believe if I said _I just saw a strange flash of light that looks like something out of a Sci-fi movie, _so I said, "get a glass of water." The kitchen has a door that leads to outside, and he wouldn't be able to see whether I got water or went to investigate the mysterious flash of light.

When I went out, I followed the glowing light to behind a bush. When I looked through the bush I saw the most disgusting thing in the history of the universe. It had tentacles sticking out of places that shouldn't have tentacles. It had three eyes, on each of its bald, rusty colored heads, which there was three of. It made a weird noise that I don't even know how to describe. The flash of light was coming from it's middle, where there was a whole. _Was that it's mouth? _I thought, disgusted. None of it's heads had any sort of opening besides eyes. The flash of light dimmed, and I had a nasty feeling that the glowing came from when it had it's last meal. I noticed, on each tentacle, there was a sort of blade, good enough for decapitating someone. At the time, I didn't know how fast it could move, and I didn't want to find out. So I ran inside, locking the door.

"What was it?" Peter asked from the living room with concern.

"Uh... Spider! Yes, Spider," I had arachnophobia, so me running in, terrified, was fairly believable.

"Need me to kill it for you?" He asked. He was one of the few people who didn't make fun of my fear of spiders.

"Nah. I stepped on it in fear," I lied.

"Even in the face of danger, Kiara, you are still the bravest person I know!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laughing until it was cut short by a ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!", I declared. When I went to the door, it was The Doctor. Most people would begin with an apology of how they were rude and they won't do it again. Not this man.

"Oh Kiara, about those decapitations," Decapitations? I thought there was only one, "The creature that decapitated them is somewhere around here so, if you want to live, I suggest you leave"

"Who's at the door?" Peter said getting up coming over to me, "Is that him, that Doctor fellow?"

"Err... Yes?"

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked.

"My boyfriend, Peter Dyer." I said, still pissed about the lack of apology.

"What creature?" Peter asked, sensing my pissed-offness.

"The Wo'yoeth. Three bald heads with three eyes? Tentacles?" The Doctor asked, probably hoping for one of us to have seem it.

"It's in the front, behind some bushes."

When we went out (much to Peter's dismay) it was gone. The Doctor's face was one of worry. "Oh no" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, _'Oh no' what? "_If it's gone," he said, that means it's one the move. We have to get to the TARDIS"

"The what-dis?" Peter asked. I giggled.

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He took a leaf from the bush and ran off. So we followed him.

"Why do we have to get to this TARDIS thing?" I asked.

"First of all, that 'TARDIS thing' is a she, second of all, if the Wo'yoeth have left the bush, it's going to feed again. If we don't get to it soon, more people are going to die. The more it feeds, the bigger it grows, the bigger it grows, the more people it can eat."

"Oh, God," I whispered, terrified, yet excited.

Peter sent me a glare that said, 'Why are you bringing me into this?' When we finally got to the 'TARDIS', it was the wooden box.

"We can't all fit in that!" I said, worry creeping into my tone. I was claustrophobic, so a box as small as that alone would be bad enough. But three people? I would be scared half-to-death, twice.

"Just get in," he said, irritated. So we got in. I was heavily surprised when we got in.

"It's- it's-" I stuttered out.

"Bigger on the inside," Peter finished my sentence.

"Really? Haven't noticed." The Doctor said.

"How is that possible?" I said, eyes darting to different places. The TARDIS console room (At least I thought it was a console room) was a circular room, with hallways going in different directions. With a console in the middle with levers and buttons that were blinking. Were they supposed to be blinking?

"You humans wouldn't understand." The Doctor said.

"Are you an alien?" Peter asked what I was thinking.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" The Doctor asked, probably because it has been a problem in the past.

"Oh, God no." I said, happy that something exciting was finally happening in my boring life, "So what's the leaf for?" I asked, as he attached the leaf to some wires and cables.

"The leaf has some Wo'yoeth DNA on it. The Wo'yoeth have an extremely strong signal on them. The TARDIS senses the DNA, takes us to the signal-"

"Wait, 'Takes us'?" I interrupted, confused, "You're telling me this thing can MOVE?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "So as I was saying, takes us to the signal, we can find the Wo'yoeth and try and make a compromise with it or if it doesn't listen to us-"

"Kill it?" Peter asked.

"Yes," the Doctor sighed, almost reluctant to say it, "kill it."

* * *

The TARDIS took us to an old, abandoned factory (How much more cliché can you get?), and we saw the creature from before (Wo'yoeth) bigger, glowing, and a severed head rolling on the floor next to it. I grimaced, it was a disgusting sight.

"Wo'yoeth, you are invading a level 5 planet, which, by The Intergalactic Law of the Shadow Proclamation, is prohibited. The Wo'yoeth made some weird noise that I still can't put into words. Think of the weirdest noise possible. It's probably right. "It would be different if you were native to this planet, but you aren't. I am still giving you a chance to surrender so I can bring you back to your old planet. I am only giving you ONE chance" Cue weird Wo'yoeth noises. The Doctor pulled out a strange vial of purple liquid. He threw it on the Wo'yoeth. The Wo'yoeth made some noises that are still featured in some of my nightmares. A few seconds later, it dissolved. There was nothing left. I take it the Wo'yoeth said no to The Doctor's request.

"What was that?" he didn't say anything, "The liquid?"

"It is a lethal substance to all Yoethians, dissolves them in a matter of seconds. I had to do it. Thousands of people could've died because of it," he frowned. The Doctor seemed like the person who would give everyone a chance to stop, then, if he had no other choice, do whatever it takes to stop them. The three of us walked out of the factory.

"You could come with me," The Doctor said after a while.

"Sorry?" I asked, startled at his question.

"Into the TARDIS with me, see all of time and space. Both of you can."

"Sorry," Peter began, "Can't. Got an entire family to take care of. Thanks for the offer though."

Peter looked at me, as if to say, 'It's ok if you go.'

"Is it always this scary?" I asked.

"Most of the time."

"Then I'm coming." I gave Peter a peck on the cheek, saw him smile, and walked into the TARDIS. I heard Peter yelling, "I want you home by midnight!"

"Which year?" I asked laughing.

"Doesn't matter!" he laughed, "Goodbye Kiara!" he said as The Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS.

* * *

**Chapter One is complete! That was fun, the next chapter will be 'Rose' so you can look forward to that. Please review. I want to know what you think!**


	2. Rose Part 1

**Again, don't own it. This hasn't been brit-picked or anything picked so sorry for anything I get wrong**

* * *

"Right now, before we go off in to time and space, we have to make a quick stop in 2005," The Doctor said, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Why?"

"Nestene Consciousness," he replied, not looking me in the eye.

"Um... I've heard of Nestlé," I supplied, standing around awkwardly, still trying to take in this whole 'Bigger On The Inside' thing.

"No NestENE," he sighed, "It's an alien from the planet Polymos. It can animate shop mannequins and I have to stop it from destroying your world," he ran around the console. I was holding on trying not to get knocked over from the rocking.

"But wait," I pointed out as the ground went still, "I live in 2015, the world doesn't end in 2005, I'm proof."

The Doctor sighed, as if he had heard this many times before, "Time is in flux. Anything you can do can change the future, except for a few fixed points which doesn't matter right now."

"Less of a 'Harry Potter' version of time travel and more of a 'Back to the Future' version?"

"Exactly," The Doctor walked up to the doors, opened them, and walked out. He peaked his head through the door frame "Well, you coming?"

"Oh right," I said, running to catch up. I still found it extreme that I was IN 2005! There is a nine-year-old me running around here, somewhere. I wonder what would happen if we met. When I got out, the TARDIS seemed to be parked in between an alley between two stores. Near us, there was a store called Henricks.

"Hold on, I've been there."

"Have you been there after 2005?" He asked, a grin starting to form.

"Yes," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore," he chuckled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Blow it up."

I sighed, "Lovely. How is that going to help though?"

"Being controlled by a relay device on the roof. I'm warning you, we might die in the process."

I smirked, "Always wanted to go out with a bang." We walked up to a door. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it and it opened. As soon as we walked in, there was a dead body of a gray-haired man with the name-tag 'Hello! My name is Marvin Wilson'."

"Thats going to be the entire human race?"

"Yup."

We were interrupted by a female voice saying, "Derek, is this you?" The Doctor and I ran, hoping to save the poor woman. When we finally got there, the mannequins were surrounding a young, blonde woman and she was up against the wall. The Doctor ran up to her, grabbed her wrist, and said,

"Run."

* * *

If there was something that made me uneasy about time travel, it was the fact that I knew this woman. She babysat me a couple times! Her name was Rose, but I can't remember the last name. I wonder if this destroys the space-time continuum like in all those sci-fi movies. But blonde women named Kiara Averill are common right? Anyways, we all ran, The Doctor still holding on to Rose. We finally made it to a lift. The doors were just closing as one of the mannequins put its arm through the door. After several tugs, the Doctor pulled it off, and the doors closed.

"You pulled his arm off," Rose said, shocked.

"Yep. Plastic," The Doctor replied.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Rose admitted.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" I just decided to let The Doctor take care of this one. I had absolutely no clue about what was going on.

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

"That makes sense. Well done," The Doctor complimented.

"Good point."

"Thanks."

"They're not students," The Doctor told her.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked.

"Chief electrician," Rose informed.

"Wilson's dead." I almost laughed at the bluntness of the statement

The lift stopped and the doors opened. The Doctor and I got out and Rose followed, stopping outside of it, "That's just not funny. That's sick"

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." The Doctor commanded.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose said. The Doctor disabled the lift mechanism with his sonic. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic," he informed, "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up a small bomb. "So, we're going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process," _Don't freak out, don't freak out,_ "but don't worry about us. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He shut the door behind us, then opened it again.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Kiara by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose." she responded.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" He commanded.

* * *

"So, how are we going to not die?" I asked.

"Oh, simple, I set off the bomb, and we run as fast as we can," The Doctor said as we ran up the stairs. The Doctor finally stopped, and placed the bomb down. "As soon as I press the button, you run, okay?"

"Sure," I said.

"If you don't see me, don't go back for me, promise?"

"Promise."

The Doctor pressed the button. Following his orders, I ran as fast as I could towards the doors. Once I was a safe distance outside the building, I saw it explode.

"Doctor!" I shouted. _Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive! I don't want to be stuck in 2005!_

"I'm okay!" he shouted as he ran up to me.

"Thank God," I sighed. "Where next?"

"TARDIS," he replied.

* * *

"Any more distractions?" I asked, once we arrived into the TARDIS.

"We didn't stop the Consciousness. In order to find it, we need a signal that comes from the plastic. So we have to find the plastic with this," He held up a remote control-looking device. "Then, with the plastic, we'll fine the Consciousness."

I ran a hand through my hair, "I think I understood most of that."

* * *

After landing, the Doctor and I finally made it to a building. The Powell Estate, if I remember correctly. We finally stopped at a door. The Doctor began to unscrew the screws from the cat flap. "_Doctor!_" I hissed. "You can't just break into people's houses!" He ignored me as he finally finished unscrewing it. I guess that can be used as an actual screwdriver. As the Doctor tried to look through, it opened. The Doctor stood up as the door opened, revealing Rose.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here."

"She lives here."

Rose and I both blinked at each other.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. For a genius alien he could really be so... _alien_, if that made any sense.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then." _Way to be blunt, Doc._

"You two. Inside. Right now." Rose pulled the Doctor into the flat, I followed, mainly because I had no where else to go.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice from outside of the room, presumably Rose's mother, asked.

Rose poked her head into the room where the voice came from. "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes."

"She deserves compensation," Rose's mother said.

"Huh, we're talking millions," the Doctor lied smoothly. The Doctor leaned against the door frame, waiting for Rose to come back. I stood next to him, out of view from the bedroom. Rose's mother looked at him for a moment and stood up, flirtatiously.

"I'm in my dressing gown," she said.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor replied.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." _Oh _God.

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen," I thought I was going to be sick.

"No." The Doctor walked off, me following him.

* * *

"Don't mind the mess. Do either of you want a coffee?" Rose asked once we finally arrived in their living room.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk," the Doctor requested.

"I'll take some too. One sugar, please!" I said.

Rose went into the kitchen and started making coffee. "We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us."

The Doctor picked up a gossip magazine. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

My eyes widened as I took the magazine from him. I whisper, "Really?" He nodded, smirking slightly.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," Rose said as she made coffee.

The Doctor picked up a book and flicks through it. "Sad ending."

I whispered to him, "Anyone can tell you that."

"They said on the news they'd found a body," Rose continued.

The Doctor picked up an envelope and read it. "Rose Tyler."

I hissed at him, "You can't just read people's mail!"

"I'm not readin' it." he replied. "Just lookin' at it." He looked in mirror. "Ahh, could've been worse!" He prodded his strangely large ears. "Look at me' ears." He looked at me "Why didn't you tell me my ears were this large?"

I shrugged. "I thought you would've known. You're acting like your ears are a new thing. Why?" I asked him.

"Long story," he bluntly replied.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke," Rose continued.

The Doctor shuffled a pack of cards. "Luck be a lady!" he exclaimed.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying," Rose said.

The Doctor shuffled the cards again and manages to make them all go flying. I held back a snicker.

"I want you to explain everything," Rose ordered.

"Maybe not," he said, speaking of the cards. Suddenly, there was scuffling from behind the sofa. "What's that then? You got a cat?" he asked. I gulped.

"I highly doubt that's a cat, Doctor."

"No..." Rose answered. The Doctor leaned behind the sofa and the dummy's arm from before leaped out and grabbed him by the neck. My eyes widen, unsure of what to do. I began to pull on it, in vain. Rose wandered in with coffee, "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." Behind her, I was trying to pull the hand off the Doctor's neck as he was being strangled viciously by the hand. She obviously did not register that the Doctor was actually being choked by a rubber hand. "I told Mickey to chuck that out..." She put the coffee down on the table. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... You do realize he's faking, right?" Rose directed at me. "Anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" The Doctor and I successfully pulled the hand off and it flew across the room attaching itself to Rose's face. She screamed and the Doctor leaped up and both he and I tried to pull it off. All three of us crashed onto the coffee table, breaking it, and rolled onto the floor. The Doctor pushed her back onto the sofa and I backed away, out of breath. He got out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed it to Rose. "'Armless."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." I said, deadpan.

"Do you think?" She used it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" the Doctor exclaimed. I snickered.

* * *

The Doctor and I exited the apartment and were running down the stairs, Rose hot on our tails. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off."

"Yes we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!" _Damn, the sass!_

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation." _Doctor: 2, Rose: 0._

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"We actually don't." I replied nonchalantly. We reached the bottom of the stairs, and went through the doors.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Rose threatened. _She makes a good point._

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" Rose questioned.

"I told you! I'm the Doctor, that's Kiara Averill."

Rose seemed to recognize the name, but she seemed to save it for another time. "Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor," Rose repeated.

"Hello!" he said. I laughed a tiny bit.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.

"Sort of," he repeated.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No. We was just passing through. She's," he pointed to me, "a long way from home. I'm a longer way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"Doctor! Don't be rude!" I hissed.

"I'm not being rude, I'm telling the truth!"

"Can we focus on the fact that it tried to kill me?!"

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah." the Doctor repeated.

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"I only found out about it a couple hours ago. I am just as confused as you are," I said.

Rose smiled slightly. "Good to know I'm not alone. So, you two are on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" Rose took the arm off him.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

* * *

After he finished telling her everything, Rose said, "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control." There was a brief pause. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story," I replied.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" All three of us shared a laugh.

"No."

"I know," Rose said.

"It's not a price war." We all laughed again. The Doctor became suddenly serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No." Rose seemed unsure.

"But you're still listening." Rose stopped and the Doctor and I walked on.

"Really though, Doctor, Kiara. Tell me. Who are you?"

The Doctor and I stopped. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" The Doctor walked back to her and I followed. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He took both of our hands. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, the three of us. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He let go of both our hands. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler, forget both of us. He took the arm, and waved it in her face. "Go home." He walked away and I followed him. We both stepped into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Sorry about this! I had no motivation what-so-ever. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
